


i hate u so much so let me have u

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, TELL ME WHAT U FEEL ABOUT IT, and sn is fluffy and sugar and sweet, and yes there is porn, bottom sn, but its only for plot i s2g, hw came to apologize AND have sex lmao, hw is also sweet and sugar and candies, hw is pretty.... rude in this, i felt like i made hw a bit TOO rude, is this a spoiler, its just an au so, nvm, top hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon finds himself expressing his feelings through harsh words and Hyunwoo helps him realize that he never even hated Hyunwoo in the first place.





	i hate u so much so let me have u

**Author's Note:**

> so a bottom sn was requested and i had to dig from the 11 wips i didnt know i had to find one cute and... good enough for this week's post!! also, i found myself thinking about vik's sns au a lot so check out that [au](https://twitter.com/chaehotic/status/974695109500563458) here!!!! my first showhyung sns au that changed my life,,,, 
> 
> anyways!! i hope u enjoyed it.... feel free to sincerely tell me what u think is okay and not okay! i've discovered that a lot of my wips arent progressing because i feel like certain topics need research and i havent had time for that!!! i promise to post a longer oneshot (oneshots are kind of my thing i feel like i NEVER DELIVER with chaptered fics fml) next week?? lmk if u have certain ideas or anything..... HEH

Hyungwon didn’t know exactly why, but he absolutely loathed the beefy boy that always sat a chair next to him in Sociology class.

Sure, he was cute and really well-built and lovely and kind, but Hyungwon still hated him. He was too friendly with everyone and he has this really annoying cute smile, and he was always Hyungwon’s top contender when it came to class rank.

Hyungwon just didn’t like the competition. Leaving high school with a top rank in his whole grade, the skinny boy wasn’t used to being threatened by someone academically.

And this guy didn’t even look smart. Granted, Hyungwon wasn’t your typical, hair gelled neatly, big-round-glasses type nerd—although he did wear glasses for aesthetic purposes—but at least he somewhat played the part of the exaggerated, genius lonely guy.

This buff guy, Hyunwoo, is his stupid name, was all smiles and polite and blunt. He walked in without a worry in his mind the first day, his clothes not even properly tucked in with his I-just-woke-up hair before excitedly plopping down next to Hyungwon—a chair between them—ignoring how obvious Hyungwon didn’t want him to sit there.

People only sat close to him when they wanted to cheat off of his tests.

Anyways, Hyunwoo introduced himself with a friendly handshake and an adorable smile—one Hyungwon was sure worked on all of the ladies. But Hyungwon continued to ignore the man, he learned early on that being transparently open about how much he did not enjoy company often turned people off quickly. But, of course, not with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo didn’t like how Hyungwon ignored him. He didn’t understand why Hyungwon felt annoyed by his friendly gestures like asking how Hyungwon’s day went or what were his plans for the day, and how he dislikes how Hyunwoo tries to make a dad joke, or a horrible pun that Hyungwon hated. Hyunwoo just doesn’t see what he’s doing so wrong.

One time, Hyungwon had gotten a 99%, something ground-breaking for him, heartbreaking, even. He had gone through the test, sure that there was a mistake, eyes wide and petrified as he saw the one, tiny casualty that cost him an entire point. And of course, Hyunwoo took that exact moment to say, “Wow, congrats, Won! You always do so well in this class!”

And Hyungwon had never glared so hard at someone in his entire life. Because Hyungwon always sees the worst in people first. He perceived Hyunwoo’s words as belittling and mocking, hurtful and patronizing, even though the man himself also had a 99%, and had missed the same question.

But honestly, that’s just the type of person Hyunwoo is. He chats old ladies at the bus stop even though he doesn’t ride the same bus. He opens doors for both girls, and other boys, as well for anyone in between. He was accepting and loving to pretty much anyone who crossed his path, and he wasn’t used to people not liking him.

Which is why Hyungwon made him intrigued.

The first day, the kid wouldn’t even look at him, let alone shake his hand. When Hyunwoo had asked if Hyungwon was alright with Hyunwoo sitting there the boy grunted unhappily, “Just don’t cheat off me. I won’t hesitate to report you.”

Hyunwoo didn’t feel offended, even though he probably should. Everybody thought he was an idiot. Hyunwoo supposed it had something to do with how he kept smiling at everyone who looked at him, and how he looked like he just got back from the gym and took a nap before waking up and running off to class.

Which– yeah, is partially true.

Hyunwoo isn’t quite sure how he got put into all advanced placement classes in college. He’s not sure how he passed all of his high school classes with flying colors when he wasn’t really paying attention to anything. He doesn’t even pay attention in class now because he’s too busy trying to make Hyungwon like him and he doesn’t really study because he’s busy sleeping or eating.

But he seems to be doing just fine.

“Running late today, Mr. Son?” Mr. Lee, their extremely attractive, extremely cool Sociology professor asks with an amused grin at the flustered, panting boy in his doorway.

Hyunwoo catches on to his humorous demeanor quickly, grinning right back, “What? Me, late? I would never!” He exclaims, immediately making his way to sit at his usual place next to Hyungwon who was eating a wonderful scowl on his beautifully carved out face.

Mr. Lee rolls his eyes playfully, already used to Hyunwoo being late with a smiley look on his face, sleep evident in his eyes but he doesn’t really mind with how he’s doing in class but Hyungwon—Hyungwon simply rolls his eyes, obviously irritated and tired of Hyunwoo’s constant, obvious banter with their professor.

He’s seen Hyunwoo’s grades. There’s no way that the beefy, friendly, too kind for several reasons man is getting those grades on his own. He just… he didn’t like Hyunwoo. Right, that’s what it is. He hates that the man doesn’t even try to hide it. The way he jokes around with Mr. Lee, the way he compliments him on a weekly basis and gets him some food sometimes… but Hyungwon doesn’t care.

He realizes that halfway through the lesson, he hasn’t even paid attention. Which is bad, seeing as it’s a review day for their exam in a couple of weeks. He was too busy glaring at Hyunwoo’s stupid face.

Mr. Lee dismisses the students an hour later, and Hyungwon rushes to get out as soon as possible so he can avoid the situation that always occurs after class.

He makes it out of the room without a disturbance, maybe for the first time ever but– “Hey, Hyungwon-ah, wait up!” he can hear the annoying voice yell from behind him. He stops in his tracks, and takes a deep breath.

_No, Hyungwon, murder is wrong._

“Hey Hyungwon-ah!” Hyunwoo calls out enthusiastically.

“What, Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon answers dully. He’s been trying so hard to prove to Hyunwoo that he’s no fun—that he isn’t worth the extreme effort that this man is putting in to trying to be his friend. So many vile words are always on the tip of his tongue when it comes to Hyunwoo or socializing in general, and honestly, he’s afraid if he spends too much time with the man, a couple may slip out.

And yeah, he’s a loner and nobody really knows him, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to be labeled as the asshole that tore down the nicest guy in school.

Hyunwoo smiles cutely despite Hyungwon’s bored tone. “I was wondering if you wanted to-“

“No.” Hyungwon shuts him down instantly, and groans inwardly as he doesn’t see the usual look of rejection float over Hyunwoo’s face as it usually does to other people he’s rejected.

“But—“

 “No.” Hyungwon repeats, firm and passive in his words.

Hyunwoo sighs, finally letting his smile slip into a frown. Hyungwon inwardly smirked. Maybe he actually knew how to give up.

Hyungwon turns on his heel, walking away from the dejected guy with a smug, vicious smile on his face until he hears a faint call, “I guess next time then!”

Hyungwon scoffed indignantly as he turned the corner.

As if.

 

* * *

 

“What happened to you?” Changkyun, Hyungwon’s roommate asks as he walks through the door of their accommodated dorm.

Hyungwon wasn’t even sure how the kid had gotten in to this school—although he was sure it had something to do with his hacker tricks and his dad was a scientist so Hyungwon guessed he must be smart somewhere. Even though he lived his life playing games all day, and night, long.

Hyungwon was okay with anyone as a roommate, as long as they knew how to clean because that just wasn’t Hyungwon’s thing.

Hyungwon grunts uncomfortably from his place on the kitchen stool and glares at the brown haired boy. “The freak that sits next to me in Sociology.” He replies and Changkyun rolls his eyes. He’s heard this too many times to know what, or more specifically _who_ he’s talking about.

“Hyunwoo is a really nice guy, hyung. I don’t know why you don’t like him.” Changkyun sighs, “I rarely go to class and he’s so nice every time. Cool even.”

Hyungwon scowls angrily. “You would say that.”

Changkyun squawks, offended. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re both weird and so annoying and just– no.” Hyungwon stops himself.

“You know, hyung, you’re not a very nice person.” Changkyun comments, not really hurt by Hyungwon’s usual rudeness.

Hyungwon shrugs. “Most cool people are.”

“Hyunwoo isn’t.” Changkyun points out, and Hyungwon wants to strangle him again.

“Hyunwoo is not cool. He doesn’t even deserve the grades he gets.” He growls, gripping the pencil in his hand even tighter, so hard he can hear the plastic and spring creaking in agony under his fingers.

Changkyun smirks, noticing Hyungwon’s reaction, “Let’s face it. He gets better grades than you, and you’re just awfully bitter as per usual.” He teases and the pencil in Hyungwon’s hand lands on the ground.

“He’s fucking the professor, obviously!” He all but roars and Changkyun’s eyes widen. Teasing over. He’s seen Hyungwon get mad, sure, but it was usually just a quick slam of his bedroom door, or the silent treatment for a couple of days.

Changkyun is quiet for a minute before letting out a confused breath. “You have to be really careful with accusations like that, Hyungwon. That’s really messed up and cruel and it could really fuck up some people’s lives. Just because he’s smarter than you, doesn’t mean you have the right to do or say anything to prove otherwise.” He says, for once allowing wisdom to leave his mouth before walking to the door and leaving their flat, giving Hyungwon some time to feel guilty.

(He really doesn’t feel that guilty, though.)

 

* * *

 

Their next class is a week later and Hyungwon has had a really bad day. First, he learned that he wouldn’t be able to come home and see his parents and little brother for his birthday and his parent’s birthdays too because his exams were just now beginning to loom over him. Then, he lost his favourite shirt and bracelet that his late grandmother gave to him so it took him several days only to find that the stuff fell underneath his bed. In addition to that, he had broken things off with a fuck buddy just at the beginning of the week, but was already starting to feel the loneliness and annoyance that came with sex withdrawal. And of course, to top it all off, in a very cliche way, some idiot had spilled his cold, freezing, soggy iced blended all over Hyungwon and his favorite jeans this morning.

Which is probably why his attitude is about ten times worse than it usually is, and he feels like he’s one step away from throwing someone (particularly a beefy, smiley and too cute muscular dude) off of a treacherous cliff. The man is humming a tune today, something he does often, and following Mr. Lee’s every move so tentatively, Hyungwon wants to shove the boy to the front and tell them to just get it over with a fuck in front of the class already, since they seemingly want to be so open about their relationship.

Maybe, maybe Hyungwon’s taking it a bit too far, but he’s seriously annoyed and angry right now—and as for the fucking thing, he hadn’t had sex in a while, okay?

He leaves the lesson as quickly as possible, but he knows Hyunwoo won’t leave him alone. He didn’t want to do this, but at this point, with everything going on in his life, he feels the need to let off some steam. And who better to take it out on than the stupid muscular man that had been asking for it since day one?

Forgoing his usual deep breaths and deciding to just tell Hyunwoo how he really feels, Hyungwon walks slowly away from the door, counting down the seconds, 1… 2… 3…

“Hey Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon turns on a heel, suddenly excited.

“Won, I was wondering if…” Hyunwoo looks up when the burgundy-haired guy doesn’t interrupt him as always, jaw dropping as he takes in Hyungwon’s happy look, a small smile—kinda cute—plastered onto his face “… if, you’d like to study with me, you know, for the exam.” He offers and Hyungwon laughs.

Hyungwon flat out laughs in Hyunwoo’s face, so hard he thinks there’s saliva in his face, but he’s too confused to wipe them away.

Hyungwon sputters, “Me? Me… study… with you?” By now he’s laughing so hard his stomach hurts.

Hyunwoo, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed, as well as a bit uncomfortable, looks around self-consciously, trying to keep the ground beneath his feet. “Um, yes? You’re one of the top students in the class, so I thought—”

He’s cut off by another fit of laughter peeling from Hyungwon. There’s something malicious, evil in Hyungwon’s bellows of laughter—nothing like the deep, hearty chuckles Hyunwoo had previously imagined for the skinnier boy. “We? Oh, Hyunwoo, we are not the top students.” He says, laughter slowly fading away as a more serious look settles on his features.

Hyunwoo looks confused, “Well, who is, then?” He asks, quieter than the first time he asked and Hyungwon knows it’s time—time to end what the beefy guy had started at the beginning of the semester.

“I am, Hyunwoo! I am the top student in the class. There’s no way that I can comprehend you as my competition! Me, the top of my high school class, who worked to do all of this on my own! Against what? The tough and beefy boy who gets his grades by having sex with the professor? Yeah right.” Hyungwon spits venom as Hyunwoo scrunches his eyebrows together.

Hyungwon leans away with a grim, satisfied look on his face, not noticing the several people who had stopped to watch their “conversation.”

Meanwhile, Hyunwoo’s head is reeling. Never in the guy’s life had someone said such malicious, terrible things to him. As they sink in, the words really sink in, Hyunwoo’s jaw is clenched and he’s mad, definitely mad that he feels tears welling up in his eyes at how mad he is. He can’t look at Hyungwon, he can’t believe the boy thought so little of him—that he could accuse him of such a nasty act. He turns his back to Hyungwon, just as what he has done to him a multitude of times, and walks away without looking back.

Hyungwon’s chest is heaving and he doesn’t feel relieved like he thought he would. Why isn’t he happy? He hates Hyunwoo, why doesn’t it make him happy to yell and scream all of his feelings out?

He notices his hands shaking and he looks around at the small crowd of surprised onlookers. They quickly disperse, but Hyungwon can already hear the rumors beginning to bubble up.

He feels like a teenager who just told his parents he hated them just because they wouldn’t let him go to a party. He feels rash and stupid and he feels like a jerk.

He begins to walk back to his dorm, shuffling towards the path with his head down, feeling like he deserved to walk home in the pouring rain.

As he finally gets to the cover of the bus stop, he sighs, running a hand over his face, knowing what he has to do.

He won’t be able to look at himself in the mirror until he apologizes.

 

* * *

 

“Kyun-ah, I need your help.” Hyungwon grumbles, feeling embarrassed as he calls for his roommate.

Changkyun raises his eyebrows, intrigued. “Do you, now?” He hums, and Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“Oh, fuck off, Changkyun, I need to know where Hyunwoo stays.” He grunts and Changkyun perks up.

“Why, have you finally figured it out?” He asks excitedly, and Hyungwon gives him a confused look, making Changkyun deflate. “Oh, no? Then… Oh, no hyung.” He mumbles, “You didn’t…”

Hyungwon instantly glues his eyes to the ground, unsure of how Changkyun had been able to catch on so quickly. “I just—I need to apologize to him for something.” He answers vaguely and Changkyun looks so disappointed he feels like he did the time he forgot to buy a present for his parent’s anniversary.

Changkyun sighs, looking conflicted. “You swear, you’re going to be kind and apologize like a decent person instead of hurt his feelings even more, hyung?”

Hyungwon nods, feeling hurt that Changkyun would even think that of him. Then again, what reason had he given his roommate to think otherwise?

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Hyungwon isn’t a mean person.

He really doesn’t go out of his way to be rude to others and he’s never been one to confront another human just to belittle them and hurt their feelings. But, for some reason, this particular guy just… irked him. He didn’t like him. He didn’t like him, he didn’t like him.

He just didn’t like him.

At least, that’s what he’s convincing himself as he tries to think up a possible apology. _Hey Hyunwoo… I wanted to say that I’m sorry for being mean to you today, but I had a good reason—I just dislike you._

Because that would go over so well.

He runs a hand through his flat hair and goes to knock on the door and is almost instantly met with another muscular, well-built looking guy who’s shorter than Hyunwoo with biceps bigger than Hyungwon’s face.

“Oh, hey sorry, I was just leaving.” The guy says with a large smile as he realizes he scared Hyungwon a bit. “Do you need something?”

“Um, yeah, I’m looking for Hyunwoo?” He asks, feeling much smaller than he usually does.

The guy looks thoughtful for a minute. “He’s…he’s kind of unavailable right now, I can tell him you came by though. What’s your name?” He asks and Hyungwon sighs, knowing that Hyunwoo won’t be happy to hear that he’s come by.

“Hyungwon.” He murmurs and the guy’s head jerks up, obviously recognizing the name as he suddenly glares at the taller guy murderously.

“Oh.” He grunts and Hyungwon really, really hopes this guy doesn’t beat him into the ground.

He looks Hyungwon up and down, assessing him quietly. “Are you here to apologize?” He asks, and Hyungwon nods quickly. “Then yeah, go do that, I suppose.” He allows Hyungwon in one step before cutting him off with a huge hand to the chest. “If I hear that anything else happens in there that isn’t an apology, you’re going to be worrying less about Hyunwoo’s grades and more about your broken ribs.” He warns, quite seriously.

Hyungwon nods, agreeing instantly, sliding past the huge man in the doorway and making his way to the white door with a blackboard on it, where Hyunwoo is written in Hangul.

Hyungwon’s heart is beating out of his chest as he knocks on the door and there’s a gravelly voice responding, “Hoseok, I thought you left?” Hyunwoo calls, and suddenly, the door opens.

“He…” The words die on Hyunwoo’s lips as he takes in the figure in front of him. Hyungwon is leaned up against the frame of the door, forehead resting on his arm as his head nearly brushes the top of the door.

Hyunwoo inwardly sighs at the sight of the guy, burgundy hair flat on top of his head, and blue jeans hugging his long legs. Hyunwoo wishes he wasn’t so attracted to the only guy who obviously hates him.

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon greets, voice shaky and uneven. “I wanted to talk to you,” He elaborates quickly, hoping Hyunwoo doesn’t slam the door in his face.

Surprisingly to Hyungwon, but not to anyone who truly knows Hyunwoo, he lets him in instantly, and sits on to his bed, waiting for an explanation of sorts.

Hyungwon steps into the room hesitantly. “I just—I don’t know why I’m such a jerk to you, Hyunwoo. I regret everything I said and I know, deep down, that you aren’t sleeping with Mr. Lee, but there’s just—you just piss me off.” Hyungwon admits and, shit, that wasn’t right. “I mean, fuck!” He curses, covering his face in his hands. “I’m shit at apologizing. I just—fuck, I just like you!”  He says loudly, flinching once more because—wait.

He left out the _don’t_?

Shit. Shit!

Hyunwoo’s eyes are wide in confusion too, but Hyungwon can’t take it back.

Because it’s true.

Shit.

“You—you, uh like me?” Hyunwoo stammers, eyes wider than usual and his mouth is a small pout because he does that when he’s thinking and confused and Hyungwon knows that and he just—

Hyungwon just leans forward, holding him by the shoulders as his knees are on the bed where Hyunwoo is sat. Hyungwon’s so busy grabbing at Hyunwoo’s shirt, trying to get closer to the man that he barely notices Hyunwoo gripping at his hair, leaning into Hyungwon’s space and allowing him to have dominance as he slips his tongue in. Not separating for a moment except to take short, gasps of breath, the two move futher into the center of Hyunwoo’s bed, where Hyunwoo’s being pushed flat on his back, as Hyungwon expertly crawls on top of the well-built man, obviously pleased with himself that he finally gets to see those toned muscles of his that he absolutely, absolutely hated.

Hyungwon grins at the sight beneath him, Hyunwoo wheezing with bright pink cheeks and closed eyes, arms out ready for whatever Hyungwon had planned for him. Hyungwon slides an arm under Hyunwoo’s warm body, hiking his shirt up so he can get closer to the toned and tanned skin hidden underneath. He skates his hands across Hyunwoo’s lower back and stomach teasingly as he bites down the long, untouched column of Hyunwoo’s thick neck. He’s working on a harsh hickey when he’s being stopped.

“Wait, wait.” Hyunwoo pants, pushing at Hyungwon’s chest.

The one on top pulls away just a bit, his nose bumping into Hyunwoo’s, his lips plump and moist as he sets his lust filled eyes onto the other.

“Wh-why? Th-this is happening?” He struggles to ask, still gripping onto Hyungwon’s shirt extremely tight, as if he couldn’t stand the idea of Hyungwon backing out right now.

Hyungwon’s brain races with the multitude of things he could say— _Because you’re hot and I’m horny?_ ’—says that cursed, evil part of his brain but he just shakes his head, deciding it was best to just tell the truth.

“Because I like you.” He admits, awaiting Hyunwoo’s reaction. Maybe the man would laugh in his face, just as Hyungwon did to him. Maybe he just played along to get Hyungwon to admit it–

“I like you too.” Hyunwoo breathes, and Hyungwon realizes—maybe Hyunwoo really is just that amazingly kind person that everyone’s been saying he is.

Maybe, for once, Hyungwon was wrong.

Not that he would ever admit it.

He simply grins back at the almost-out-of-his-shirt man and kisses him, a bit more sweetly this time, a bit more chaste this time.

And it’s cute for a little while as Hyungwon frames Hyunwoo’s head with his arms and kisses the man with small pecks, smooches and longer, deeper, more passionate kisses that leave the two breathless. It’s cute until Hyunwoo begins to grind up against Hyungwon, moaning like he’s never been fucked before. He’s hard against Hyungwon’s thigh and he’s totally and completely unaware of just how turned on he’s making Hyungwon.

“Fuck, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon drawls out a long moan.

Hyunwoo grins up at him mischievously. “Top drawer.” He pants excitedly, and if Hyungwon wasn’t so busy rushing for what he was sure was residing in the top drawer, he may have been able to watch Hyunwoo quickly peel off his clothes.

Hm, he deserves a strip show of that beautiful body. They’ll just have to save it for next time.

He returns to his previous spot, bottle of lube and condom in hand, and is met with an entirely naked Hyunwoo. He’s started without him, legs spread at the top of the headboard, palming himself sensually. “Come on.”

Hyungwon doesn’t hesitate, coating his three fingers with the familiar, clear substance. “Are you ready?” He asks sincerely and Hyunwoo gives him a genuine smile, nodding before moaning loud as Hyungwon slowly inches one finger into him. Hyungwon smirks, fucking in and out of Hyunwoo like it’s second nature and Hyunwoo wonders just how much experience Hyungwon has with this. Long, matured fingers just rough enough to pull at his skin—inside of him and Hyunwoo shudders, another moan wracking his body.

Hyungwon thanks the heavens that Hyunwoo’s muscular pal isn’t home. He’s almost afraid that the neighbors know what’s happening in here. “Hyungwon! Fuck!” Hyunwoo groans, exasperated, as he adds another finger, and secretly Hyungwon hopes that the neighbors can hear. He wants everyone to hear the effect he has on Hyunwoo. Because Hyunwoo wants him, as much as he wants Hyunwoo.

It doesn’t take long for Hyungwon to stretch Hyunwoo out. By the time he was three fingers deep, Hyunwoo was bouncing back down as well as he possibly could, incoherent words slipping from his mouth like it was his first language.

Hyungwon doesn’t want to rush this. Usually he’s the get-in-quick-and-fuck-then-leave kind of guy, but he thinks that now, with Hyunwoo, this may be his favorite part. Watching the extreme range of emotions fluttering across his face as he moans and waits for Hyungwon to be done and just fuck him already–-it’s definitely his new favorite part.

Hyungwon doesn’t give the muscular guy any warning before replacing his fingers with his quite lengthy dick. it doesn’t go unnoticed by the seemingly dazed boy. He notices instantly, gasping at the slight pain he felt as Hyungwon thrusted deeply into his well-prepared ass. His eyes roll to the back of his head and Hyungwon slowly begins fucking into his– enemy? Boyfriend?

Hyungwon flips his sweaty hair out of his eyes flippantly, and moans as he grips tighter and tighter onto Hyunwoo’s thick hips. There are red marks already forming and the purple-blue bruises he left behind earlier are not helping Hyungwon’s attempt to not come early.

Hyunwoo groans uncontrollably, calling out Hyungwon’s name like a prayer at this point, “Hyungwon! Fuck!” He groans, tears pricking the sides of his eyes at how deep Hyungwon was going.

“Mine, _fuck_ —Hyunwoo, you’re mine.” He moans and Hyunwoo is nodding vigorously, agreeing instantly. Hyungwon doesn’t even think he knows what he’s agreeing to, but at this point, it’s all over.

Hyunwoo comes first, hard and with the loudest scream yet, and to be completely fair, Hyungwon follows seconds after. Hyungwon moans as he comes like he hasn’t in weeks, allowing his head to rest in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. They’re both sweaty as hell and panting like they just ran a marathon, but still somewhat conscious as they move into a more comfortable position on Hyunwoo’s bed. It’s kind of like they’re moving in sync, as if they had pre-planned orders or something, how they move without even thinking about it.

Exhausted from the entire day, not to mention their previous activities, the two fall asleep in each other’s arms without even meaning to.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon wakes up warm, cuddling someone.

He hasn’t cuddled anyone since—well, ever. Unless cats count.

There’s a faint stubble feel resting on his shoulder and he feels Hyunwoo’s veiny arms around his waist, their legs tangled together like some kind of maze puzzle that you find on the back of children’s menus. In normal circumstances—the one where it’s been some hellish one night stand and there’s a resounding, pounding headache in his ears, Hyungwon would bolt from this place as quickly as possible, but not this time. This time he stays.

He lies awake for a moment, enjoying the smell of sex and Hyunwoo, eyes closed and mind blank as he tries to convince himself this won’t end in terrible, destructive heartbreak.

Hyunwoo wakes up a few minutes later with a jolt, smiling softly as he recognizes Hyungwon in his arms, watching him. “You, uh, you stayed.” He yawns, sounding surprised. His arms weren’t around Hyungwon anymore and Hyungwon felt cold.

Hyungwon shrugs. “I meant what I said yesterday. You still like me, don’t you?” He teases, truthfulness hiding beneath his smile.

Hyunwoo beamed at him, his eyes turning into slits with a large grin settling on his face, and Hyungwon almost looked away, like sunshine was looking him directly in the face.

“I still like you, I still do.” He admits, faint blush adorning his cheeks.

Hyungwon grins, kissing Hyunwoo even though they were at an awkward angle.

“So… does this mean you’ll study with me for exams?”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shownusthigh) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna  
> also!! if u like what i do then buy me a cup of [ coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/punctualpizza) if u feel like it lol i take tea, coffee, pizza, or even smooches if ur willing to leave any HAHAHA


End file.
